married to Emmett
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: For a school project, Bella has to play married to Emmett :-) a bit drabbley, might get longer chapters later
1. Chapter 1

The proposal

"Oh Bella?" He said as he got up from his seat. Oh no, this was going to be bad, I just knew it. Trust me to be stuck in this class with him. Our teacher was crazy and I didn't have Edward to help me. Our assignment was as our teacher put "was going to be a chance for us to see what it would be like to be in the real world" he had then produced a small box from under the table and placed it on top. "Marriage is not something to take lightly, so for the next week you will be pairing up with a classmate and experiencing what it would be like to be married. You will then hand in a ten page essay on your findings... now in a minute I will let you choos..." Emmett stood up suddenly, his chair screeching across the floor, I raised my hand to cover my ears. He walked towards me dropping to his knees in front of me "Bella, I know we haven't known each other very long but I can't contain myself anymore" his eyes gleamed as he winked at me "dump Edward and elope with me, you know you love me more than him" I burst out laughing at his idiocy, deciding to play along "oh Emmett yes!" I cried as I jumped into his arms, he sun me round while the two people sitting beside me ducked, I laughed again. Emmett turned to our teacher "sorry sir but I can't let my fiancée wear a cheap ring like that" he gestured to the box on his desk and dug his hands into his pockets, producing a ring box, I rolled my eyes. Alice. As Emmett slid the ring on my finger, I worried about how much he had spent. Rose was not going to be happy, surely he was not foolish enough to spend more on this ring than on hers. Hopefully not, I liked my head where it was.

The rest of the class filed to get their rings from sir, as I spoke it to Emmett "why didn't Alice tell me about this" Emmett laughed "because your face was hilarious and if she did you have ditched with Edward and left me to dogs" I saw his eyes dart to group of girls staring at him and smiled at me "plus you will be fun to be married to, Edwards not going to be very happy though" I raised my eyebrows at him, he grinned evilly "monogamy" I shook my head " you don't keep me from Edward, I won't keep you from Rosalie" he nodded as the school bell rang.


	2. confessions

"Hi" I called as I reached Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck, he buried his face in my hair and pressed a kiss to my neck. I felt a gust a of air as he sighed next to my ear "what's the matter?" I asked worriedly, he had been fine when I had left him after first period, he opened his mouth to speak before I felt myself being lied off the ground. "Emmett!" I screamed as he knocked my feet from under me, he caught my head just before it cracked on the floor. I smiled lovingly ad I saw Edward glaring at him,his eyes livid at his antics, god I love him. Emmett noticed this, still holding me bridal-style, he pretended to point at Edward accusingly "I'm warning you to stop making moves on my fiancee" Edward growled quietly in warning.

I rolled my eyes at them both "Emmett put me down before Rosalie pulls your arms off" I wasn't kidding, Rosalie was walking across the field towards us and she didn't look particularly happy. Emmett grinned suddenly, throw in me up in the air suddenly. I shrieked indignantly before I felt Edwards arms enclose around me, be cradled me to his chest and watched as Emmett sprinted away from us, scooping Rosalie as he went "oh he better run, I'm going to get him back or this. Are you alright my love?" He asked, stroking my cheek lovingly. I leaned into his touch before replying "fine but we are going to have to my fiancée a lesson" I expected to grin at me I agreement but he looked sad again. I cuddled myself closer to him "what's the matter?" I an asked worriedly, he shook his head sadly and whispered "I wanted to be the first one to propose to you" I stared back at him in shock.


	3. Oh Esme

"Hi children, how was school?" Esme greeted us as we entered the door, she pulled me into a hug as Emmett grinned "oh it was ok, had an exam, Jasper and I tried to see who could make it round the classroom fastest without anyone seeing we were missing ok our seat. Oh and Bella was proposed to, do you want to go hunt with me?" Esme's arms froze round me " he proposed!" Esme cried as she took in the ring on my finger "I knew he was thinking about it but I would have thought you would have given her your mother's ring, sine you asked Carlisle for it. Anyway..." I looked at Edward in shock as he interrupted Esme "No Esme, I did not propose to Bella. They are pretending to for a school project" Esme's face fell "oh" she looked at Edward and I knew she was talking to him through her thoughts. I was still in shock that Edward had thought about proposing to me, even asking for his mother's ring. I knew how much it would mean to him for me to wear his mothers ring but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Edward was looking at me strangely as soon as saw that I had noticed, he half-smiled, looking around awkwardly.

Emmett decided to be the one that broke the silence "so what should we do for our project, do some brother/sister bonding time. I could me you hunting, her some practise in" he looked over my shoulder, I didn't have to look to know what look would be on Edward's face, Emmett leaned in close to stage-whisper at me "perhaps not. Bella don't look now but I think your ex is jealous that I'm stealing you away" I sighed heavily at him and rolled my eyes "any other ideas" he pursed his lips slightly as he thought then started to chuckle slowly, a second later Edward joined in "I know what we could do" he laughed.

Hey guys, you should love me, three chapter albeit short ones but you know anyway any ideas you have for bonding ideas for Emmett and Bella are welcome. What do you think of this story so far? it was meant to be a one shot but my kind would of stop. Btw reviews are cooler than Emmett proposing, right memelovessomeemmett. Yes I do read all my reviews xx


	4. tell the truth

Edward's POV

"No Emmett!" Bella shouted from upstairs, I heard a bang against the wall and froze. I will personally rip his head off if he so much as makes her feel uncomfortable. Well more than he usually does. I growled in warning to him, knowing he could hear me. I wondered what had got her so upset but they were keeping it from me. Suddenly Emmett opened his thoughts to me or rather shouted them at me 'don't worry Edward, this is more for you than it is for me'.

Emmett's POV

"So Bella, first question?" I asked grinning, she shook her head

"I'm not playing this game with you"

"The teacher told us to see what it would like to be married and there are no secrets between a man and wife" she dared to roll her eyes as I was being sincere now it was war, I was planning on being nice but now it was on.

"Fine, what's the first question?" Let's see how many times I can make her blush, she looked way to calm. "What colour underwear are you wearing right now?" One. I chuckled, her face heated just as suspected and I leant back to enjoy watching her squirm "red" she mumbled, ha bloody red like her face. This was going to be fun.

"Have you ever had a dream about Edward?" She looked at me confused, oh sweet innocent Bella "yes" she replied hesitantly, a hopeful look on her face thinking that was the end of the question, I must remember to tell Edward all about this one day. The thought of her having those types of dreams was laughable, she was as innocent as my dear virgin brother.

"Oh do you now Bella, interesting" she glanced at me, her eyes narrowing while I grinned. I could see the realisation sink into her eyes as she blushed "Emmett, your horrible! I would never marry you if you asked"

"So you'd marry Edward if he asked" I retorted, knowing her fears on marriage.

"Yes!" She froze "no... I don't know" I could hear Edward stop breathing from downstairs and suddenly I wasn't so sure about honesty anymore, not if the people you love got hurt.


	5. Emmett the protector

Edward had been off with me all day, every time I tried to speak with him he avoided the conversation by coming up with an excuse. I sighed hopelessly, falling back on my bed. The day we got the assignment was yesterday so we have to keep it up till next Friday, I swear Emmett must be a mind reader because no sooner had the thought left my head, he shouted "Bella, come on!" I jumped up and groaned, great.

Emmett's POV

Which one to go on first, I whirled around. Trying to figure which one was the best, the fastest, the highest and the one that would scare Bella the most. I decided on the the rollercoaster on the far side of the amusement park, I could just see the top from here. I pulled Bella by the arm towards the ride until I decided that she was too slow. I threw her on my back and are running, trying to keep at human speed. I knew the line would be long so I quickly ran to the front of the line at inhuman speed and as soon as the cart stopped I threw Bella in and climbed in after her. Bella gulped nervously next to me. The ride started and we rounded a corner and we started travelling upwards on the track, Bella shivered and I suddenly felt mean for bringing her on here. I briefly wondered if I could jump off with her in my arms but I realised that the people behind us might notice. The colour faded from her face as she realised we were almost at the top. I wrapped my arm round her and whispered "sorry for this, just hold on to me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" she nodded and smiled meekly, shrinking into my arms and holding my T-shirt tightly in her fist. I kissed the top of her head as we began her descent, Bella and the rest of the people on the ride screamed, I held Bella tighter in my arms. Nothing hurts my sister not even a ride.

"Come on Bella, I've got to win you a bear or this isn't a good date" I whined and pulled her over . The man smiled at me and I handed over some money and he gave me three balls. He smirked at me, the balls were weightened on one side and I knew most people failed because of this. I threw the first ball and the pins all knocked down, his jaw dropped and I looked at Bella "so babe, what toy do you want?"she glanced up and I saw her eyes hover over a toy lion with a fluffy mane. I pointed at it and the man passed it over, Bella hugged him to her chest and I saw a tear roll down your eyes. I reached out and held her hand. "Hey, you two make such a good couple" he said and Bella burst out laughing, insulting. I wrapped my arms around her waist "yeah, I'm a lucky guy" Bella rolled her eyes at me "come on honey, let's go home"

"Eager aren't we?" She hit my chest and stalked off to the exit, I followed chuckling.

Edward met us at the door, pulling her into his arms"Did you have fun, love?" she nodded and I smirked "yes you never told me Bella was such a screamer!" I ran inside and heard Edward threaten me under his breath but was distracted by Bella's lips.

Thanx guys for your ongoing support and as always thanks to faith bow for always helping me even when its two in the morning. Thank you, clarinetgoddess62 for the idea and the review xx


	6. The deep end

"I love you" Edward whispered against my skin, pressing his lips back to my neck. i ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer "mmmm, I love you too" he hummed in a approval as lifted myself so I was straddling his lap. He leant back pulling me with him, his hands finding my hips as his lips returned to mine. He trailed kisses along my jaw then back down my neck. Suddenly he stopped and gently lowered himself down slightly and pressed a kiss on my collarbone, my breath hitched and I heard him give a throaty chuckle before resting his forehead on my shoulder. His lips kept kissing and then he was kissing lower, heading toward my...

"Bella!" I woke up with a start, looking around confused "you fell asleep, we are almost there" Emmett explained from the drivers seat. I looked at the passenger seat in from of me confused "I put you in the back, don't worry I stopped first, I promise" Emmett chuckled, yeah right. "Good dream" he asked, his eyebrows raised " what did I say?' Suddenly nervous, I would never hear the end of this

"you didn't say anything except 'I love you Edward'" it was going to be horrible, wait what! "Nothing else?" He shook his head his eyes back on the road and then the car stopped, suddenly my door opened

I couldn't do this, I looked in the mirror skeptically. I was really glad my stomach was flat but my breasts looked massive in this bikini, why did I let Alice pack my swimming stuff. I swallowed nervously before heading to the pool. I heard Emmett's laugh but I could not see him. I hesitantly got in, not wanting to be out in the open, still feeling self-conscious. I saw some teenage boys down in the deep end so I hovered in between the shallow and the middle of the pool wondering where Emmett was. All of a sudden, i was underwater. I scrambled upwards quickly, I broke the surface and gasped, feeling my hair stick to my back. Emmett laughed next to me, I felt like slapping him as I felt my eyes sticking. "Bella?" I refused to look at him, I was trying not to fall apart "I'm sorry" he whispered "I've never had a little sister before and I guess I just got excited" he looked so sincere so I wrapped my arms around his waist, they didn't fit all the way round. "And I've never had an older brother before so maybe we should just focus on having fun" he still looked a little worried "come on have fun with your fiance" he laughed just like I knew he would.

"Come on then lets go in the deep end" I shook my head and pushed away from him. "Don't worry if your not a strong swimmer, I can help you" I shook my head again. He pursed his lips and looked from me to the deep end suddenly he seemed to notice the boys staring at us and blowing kisses. I blushed and looked away "don't worry about them either, your my little sister its my job to protect you when Edwards not here and its your job to have fun today" I nodded hesitantly. One second he was there and the next he was gone, I looked around uncertainly until I felt myself being lifted half way out of the water. I laughed, I was riding on his back. "Hey there's a basket over, out go get a ball from the box and I'll go save it" I nodded and went to the edge of the pool and pulled myself out. When I grabbed a ball, i heard the balls laugh as one of the them said "I bet she's great at handling balls" I blushed and the boys wolf whistled as I made my way back to the edge. I jumped in and swam back to Emmett to find he wasn't there but holding one of the boys by the t-shirt, lifting him three foot off the ground. "...about coming near or talking to my little sister again, you will wish you had never been born. Out are no where near good enough to even look at her let alone talk to her so I suggest you watch your mouth and count yourself lucky her boyfriend wasn't here. Trust me if he was, you would not be walking" he threatened as he smiled menacingly and I was really glad I was not on the other side of his anger. Just then the life guards noticed us and we decided it was time to leave. Emmett threw me on his back ignore the angry pool people chasing us, screaming.

"Hi honey, did you have a good time. I think I found the perfect plan for revenge on Emmett" I just shook my head and held him close to me.

"No, Emmett may take things too far sometimes but he's my big brother, he looks out for me and I wouldn't change him for the world."

A long chapter promised, Thanx for the support guys xxx


	7. updating, communitys and thank you's

hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, i thought i'd just tell you that i wont probably be updating til tomorrow because i am revising. i'm sorry if i haven't replied to your review questions yet, i am now gong through them but i'm not giving anything away so :P. so while your waiting go check out my other stories or pm me with oneshot ideas you like but don't really want to write yourself and ill try my best to get round to them soon.

thanks again for the ongoing support with my stories, it really means a lot to me. check out my community for my favourite twilight fanfictions, some of them are awesome. click her:

community/my-favourite-bella-and-edward-stories-includes-one-shots/111641/


	8. yes dear, no dear

Hey, happy birthday to me. I'm weird so here's my birthday present to you cus I'm nice like that. Xxx lov u guys.

Emmett POV

"Now class, you have had a weekend to spend with your partner. Would anyone like to share their findings? Anyone?" A few people raised their hands shyly and the teacher skimmed over them, picking on Jessica. "Oh joy, we get to hear her speak" I whispered in Bella's ear, she grinned at me and turned back to listen to Jessica's answer "well, I think its like totally unfair that we like don't get to out partners." She folded her arms and quickly glanced at Mike who was partnered with Mackenzie, apparently her obsession had Strauss from my brother. Jessica was looking at her own partner's a quiet boy called Robert- with dismay. "We should like change partners to like an he things up" Jessica pursed her lips, trying to intimidate the teacher. He just rolled his eyes at the rest of the class, making us all laugh then he smiled " well I'm actually glad Miss Stanley spoke about making things more interesting" he picked up a cardboard box and placed it on the desk in front of Jessica, she looks in it disgusted. She pulled out a plastic toy by the hand and shrieked "what is that?" The teacher rolled his eyes, taking the toy and holding it

"This! This is your baby. For the next few days, you and your partner will be taking care of your baby. Feeding it, burping it, changing it, giving it attention, basically giving it everything it wants, when it wants it"

Most of the group eyed the 'babies' warily, I looked at Bella who was looking at the babies curiously. I'm glad I don't have this class with Rosalie, she would tear the babies head off. I was actually looking forward to this part of the project it sounds fun but I didn't want to upset rose. I felt a soft nudge on my elbow, I looked down to see Bella looking at me worriedly "what's wrong?" I shrugged, trying to decide whether or not to tell her when she spoke again "rose?" She questioned gently, her eyes kind. I nodded and she thought for a second before quickly looking at the teacher. She reached into her pocket, typing quickly. She glanced at the teacher again swiftly and then smiled as she got a reply, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

" Edward said he is going to ask Rosalie, jasper and Alice to go hunting with him for a few days.." suddenly she reached in her pocket again and smiled "and its confirmed" I was touched that Bella would give up her time with Edward for me. I reached for her hand and squeezed it to show my gratitude. I wanted to hug her but we were in the middle of class.

"So what should we name her... him?" It was kind of hard to tell, Bella looked at the baby curiously and said "I think its a boy" I shrugged, I didn't really mind other way. The teacher had given us a car seat and a bottle and two changes of nappies. We had keys that were numbered and when the baby cries, it records how long it takes to get his needs met. " just strap him in the car and we can get home, the others already left" she told me and I skid him into the seat. Umm, right so it just slides through there and... no. It can't be that hard, surely. "Everything ok?" Bella asked "ummm, no...I..." she laughed, sliding back out of the car and fixing it in properly. I stood back perplexed at how she could do something that I couldn't. "I have a little cousin, mum's niece and I used to babysit a lot" I smiled, imagining a three year old Bella.

"Emmett!" Bella screamed "get here now!" Oh God, j ran up he stairs quickly, bursting into Edward's room. Bella was in the bed, her head in her hands and the baby crying its head off next to her. "I have to sleep so either you take him now or I ram him where the sun..."

"Ok! Ok!" I said, taking the baby and trying to rock it in my arms.

"Remember change him when he needs changing"

"Yes dear"

"No leaving him to cry instead of feeding him"

"No dear"

And as I walked out the door, I grinned whispering "three bags full, dear'"

"What did you say!" she dared and I ran from the tiny human.


	9. The revenge

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been writing before I leave and now its finally done, I decided this is next to be finished :-) . Someone told me that they wanted me to do Edward's plan of revenge. I actually wasn't planning to put this in my story but I got interested and then I got writing and well... this happened. So say goodbye to fluff and say hello to revenge :-)

Edward's POV

"Edward, I'm going to kill your brother!" Bella's voice screamed as soon as I walked in the door, I wonder what that idiot has done now. I opened the bedroom door, bathing my room in a slight light, seeing her furious face I decided to flip on the light so she could see me. Bella winced at the light and then glared at me, fury in her eyes. I knew it must have been something bad because Bella had left me a voice mail telling me to get home now, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I were meant to stay hunting till tomorrow when Bella and Emmett had to hand the baby back in. I moved towards Bella, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. She curled into my chest and whispered against my chest "so about that plan of yours".

It was all set up, Edward and I had been planning this for for days. We worked out every single detail and this was going to be hilarious if we could pull it off. We included Alice in our plan, we needed her to keep an eye on things and make sure everything was going to run according to plan. This was going to be good.

Rosalie's POV

I was heading down to work on Edward's Aston Martin, it needed a few tweaks to be working at its absolute best. I headed over when I noticed a note on the windscreen of the car.

Hey Rosie

I need you to meet me at this address, if you want you to have a go too. It will be fun.

Emmett xx

What was that idiot talking about, I peered at the address curiously. It was an address in Seattle, it wouldn't take that long. This better be good, he was interrupting my car time. Edward would kill me if I took his car and I couldn't be asked to be forced to apologize for him by Esme today so I jumped in my car and speeded off.

I pulled up outside the address, pausing for a minute to admire my ride and turned to the building behind me with disdain. A strip club really Emmett, he better hope he write the address down wrong because if I find him inside, he can kiss his ass goodbye. I smirked cockily as I saw the men eye me as I walked straight through the door, I neatly moved my hips as a man tried to slap my ass. I could smell Emmett had been here, I followed his scent to a door at the other side of the room. I shook my head as I saw the young girls scantily dressed for the older men watching them with shifty eyes. I hesitated at the door until I heard the voices from inside "if Rosalie can't satisfy you, I will" a nasally voice groaned as I slammed the door open.

Emmett's POV

"Hey Emmett, I need you do something for me" I looked up as I saw Bella enter my room "sure what do you need? I asked, I wonder what she would need that Edward couldn't sort for her. "I need you to sort a stripper out for a friend of mine, its his bachelor party and he is too busy to sort it for himself."

"Where?"

"Here's the address" she said, quickly scribbling it down on a post it note "just ask for Lauren, she'll be in a back room, she'll sort everything out" she smiled sweetly at me in thanks.

The building looked a little bare but then I realised it was only seven O'Clock and most of the people wouldn't here till later. I ducked my head through the door and peered around curiously. It was actually really depressing, the girls who were dancing were mostly teenagers who had obviously lied about their age and the men watching could be their grandfathers, I wonder how desperate for money you must be to have to do this for a living.

I noticed the door at the other side of the room just like Bella had said there was a large man standing outside, I went up to him "I'm here to see Lauren" he smirked at me "of course you are" he waves his hand at the door and as it closed, I herd him say "money ready on way out" what money? What a strange guy. The room was nearly empty except for an armchair which I sat down in, wondering how long this Lauren was going to be. Just then I felt a solid weight fall onto my lap, I turned around around to find that the top of a blondes head was being pressed into my face as the girl looked down at my lap.

I shifted uncomfortably as the girl started moving on me, what the hell was she doing. She looked up at me and our gasps filled the room.

"Emmett!"

"Lauren!"

"What the hell are you doing here?, please don't tell my dad" she looked at me in horror and then smirked "I'll finish your dance if you don't, if Rosalie can't satisfy you, I will" she grinded on top of me, I was going to kill Bella for this.

Suddenly before I speak to argue, the door flew open, the player on the ceiling fell down from the force of it. I swallowed nervously as I looked into the cold eyes of my Rose. "This isn't what it looks like" I began before she silenced me with a glare and when she spoke, eve word cut me like a knife "get in the car NOW!" I nodded and jumped up heading for the door as I left I heard Rosalie's icy voice fill the room as she addressed Lauren "don't flatter yourself, I'm more woman than you could ever hope to be."

"Rosalie" I tried to speak as she lowered herself into the car but she interrupted me before i could get another word out "don't worry Emmett, I won't even attempt to satisfy you for a long long time"

Bella's POV

"Edward?" I whispered confused as I heard Rosalie slam the door from upstairs, I didn't think she would be this angry "yes Bella" Edward replied

"What did you write in that note?" Edward didn't reply, just smiled evilly.


	10. new series of one shots help :-)

Hey guys, I'm starting a new series of one shots. It going to be called 'what if'

basically these ideas for one shots can be anything, but I want you guys to help. If you have an idea feel free to review on this story or pm me. The one shots can be anything from

What if Bella was rich

To

What if carlisle was a merman

.I'lll try and get to them all :-)


	11. The slave

Sorry for the wait, for some reason I could not finish this, so here it is Rosalie's revenge.

"But Rose" Emmett begged but Rosalie refused to look at him, turning her head and whole body when he got desperate and jumped in front of her, trying to get her to let him explain. It was hopeless, she wasn't going to be talking to him for a long time but he tried again nevertheless. Emmett didn't like talking, he wasn't the most vocal person, he preferred action, he needed to show Rosalie how sorry he was but he tried one one time to get him to talk to her. As he pleaded "rose, please I'll do anything" and Rosalie's eyes gleamed in thought, even as he spoke the wheels in his head were already turning and his plan was formulating.

Emmett jumped down the last flight of stairs, his face baring a large grin as he did, he knew there was no way anything could go wrong now. Rosalie would be in his arms by tomorrow lunch. As he passed the living room door, he noticed Edward craning his head round, to raise one eyebrow at him "Is it set?" He asked. Emmett nodded cockily, running through his plan one more time in his head, trying to find any faults or problems, he couldn't think of any. Now all there was to do was wait patiently and let Rosalie take her revenge, he could at least let her have that. "Actually I think I'd prefer the red pair" Rosalie informed Emmett with a grin, sticking out her leg and turning it in front of the mirror. Alice nodded happily "definitely the red, don't you think Bella?" Bella looked up guilty at Emmett, feeling bad for Emmett. He had been their slave since Rosalie thought of his punishment at around 1o'clock that morning. Since then he had been running up and down trying to find the item that Rosalie wished to try on from her extensive wardrobe. "Yeah, red" Bella whispered, Rosalie smiled at her encouragingly.

"You hungry Bella?" Edward said as he ran into the room, pulling Bella into his arms. "Oh no, let me get that" Rosalie smiled innocently before turning her head to shout out the door "Oh Emmett!" Emmett ran up the stairs and skidded a halt in front of rose "yes, oh love of my life" he bowed exaggeratedly to her, Rosalie rolled her eyes "What would you like Bella?" She said, smiling sweetly at her. "That's not necessary, I'm not hungry" Bella still felt guilty for Edward's note, she knew it didn't help the situation. She was not very happy with Edward but she didn't want him to be on the receiving end of Rosalie's wrath. She cuddled closer into Edward's chest, Rosalie repeated her question "don't worry, Emmett would be happy to get you whatever you would like, full English breakfast?" Bella hesitated before nodding, watching Emmett go. Bella pushed the plate away, looking at it with dismay. The crispy dry bacon, hard eggs and burnt toast did not look appetising and there was no way she was going to eat that. "I'll get you something else" Edward laughed widely, dodging the punch Emmett threw neatly as he walked out of the door.

"Emmett!" A voice cried from upstairs, Emmett sighed sadly and raced out of the room. Bella wondered how this had all startedwith Emmett not looking after the baby, now his had all escalated into all this. Emmett better have a good plan and she would have Edward help him, she still felt guilty about the note. She was furious that he had wrote it and now he would have to step up and help or she would tell Rosalie about it. Bella tucked into her second breakfast eagerly as another "Emmett" shook the ceiling.


	12. Forgive me, my beauty

Emmett planned his escape from Rosalie well, by the time she realised he had gone, his plan would be set in motion and hopefully she would reach him just in time for the grand unveiling. If all went to plan, Rosalie should forgive him and he could go back to his simple life of hunting, sex and teasing Bella about her lack of both of these. Emmett grinned as he ran, oh yes, his life was good, but his plan was better...

Rosalie's POV

I was going to kill him, that lazy ass of oaf, what brought him to Canada anyway, its not like she couldn't find him there, maybe him and Jessica were planning a weekend getaway together, I smirked to myself. Yeah right, she wished but emmett was mine and everyone knew it. There was the only good thing about being a vampire and that was Emmett, everyday i thank the lord i have him, well except when he has pissed me off. I smiled to myself, if I wasn't so pissed off with him, i would kiss his handsome face, I knew he would never cheat on me so why was he at that strip club! I just couldn't figure it out. I huffed in annoyance, I needed to see his stupid face, he was the only reason for my existence, he may infuriate me but he is the only one who looks past the cold, unearthly beauty on the outside and sees the soft side of me underneath and I loved him for it.

I walked quicker as his scent got stronger, meaning he was close. I saw the candles before I saw him, there were hundreds of them surrounding the clearing in the forest, Emmett sat frozen on the blanket, waiting for my eyes to reach him. He reached out to me with one hand, I took it slowly sinking down next to him, my anger forgotten. "Rosalie, my beauty, I know you are angry with me, you have every right to be, I hurt you and for that I am sorry. I want to make things right between us, you know that I am not good with words so I want to show you how much you mean to me instead" I smiled softy at his words, knowing I would be crying if I could. He handed me a small piece of paper with a few words on it in Emmett's messy handwriting which read "thebeautyofamiracle campaign" i looked at him confused, he shuffled his body nervously.

"It's a campaign I have set up to help protect women who are in danger of being attacked or abused, they currently are based in the UK, the united states, Europe and many parts of Africa and Asia. I know this isn't much but its only the start, I assure you that we will expand further and we can visit each one often, I promise. Thebeautyofamiracle campaign also sets up schools and care homes for children, I know how important this is to you and I know how much you want to be a mother and it kills me that I can't give you that but I talked with Carlisle and he helped me set this up and he says that as long as you don't give your real name, you could work with the children side of the campaign as a teacher like Carlisle does as a doctor" I was speechless, I stared at him in shock at what he had done for me.

"You don't like it? Is it the working with the children you are wary of? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to make you happy, I thought you would like it!" Emmett spoke quickly, his body shrinking into himself as he belittled his idea further, muttering stupid to himself. "I love it" I said, interrupting him, his eyes snapped to mine, a faint glimmer in his eyes "really?".

I laughed "Are you serious, you love me enough to do all this" I gestured around us "and then start a campaign to help others as well" I smiled tearfully " you and I both know i have struggled with losing the possibility of children but giving me this, is giving me the possibility of watching thousands of children grow and learn" I threw myself into his arms "thank you"

He held me close in his arms for hours, watching the sun set and rise again. "There was one other thing I was going to do to prove my love for you" I shook my head at him "you have done enough" he just grinned, running of into the distance telling me he would be back soon. I rolled my eyes, grinning to myself at the thought of what he had done for me already.

Emmett wasn't long, I heard him approaching me from behind, I turned around to face only to be met with the image of him carrying a struggling bear above his head. I looked at him bemused. He looked straight back at me as if it should be obvious "I love you enough to let you have my bear" he stated simply "now I'm going to let him go and you have fun with him, I wanna see my feisty girl back" Emmett teased, letting the bear go suddenly so it lurched forward. I crouched down preparing to leap, oh yes, my man was definitely forgiven.

I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and your probably bored of my excuses so I won't give you any but I do want reviews, its my first time writing Emmett/Rosalie stuff so I want opinions and love please. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, I haven't planned after this one so I'm not sure. Again, I'm sorry and I hoped you enjoyed, I'll try and get on to "what if..." next (by the way there is an awesome song called that by Alistair Griffen, its amazing. I saw a fan video of it on YouTube about Carlisle in twilight, I kinda wanna write a Carlisle/Esme oneshot now, what do you guys think? Opinions or ideas greatly received.


End file.
